Laval (Shrek)
Cast * Shrek - Laval (Legends of Chima) * Donkey - Jet Jaguar (Monster Island Buddies) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Li'Ella (Legends of Chima) * Lord Farquaad - Loki (The Avengers) * Dragon - Biollante (Godzilla vs. Biollante) * The Big Bad Wolf - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) * The Three Little Pigs - Ross, Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * The Three Blind Mice - Clumsy, Grouchy and Brainy (The Smurfs) * Gingy - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Pinocchio - Gonzo (The Muppets) * Magic Mirror - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Monsieur Robin Hood - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Merry Men - Merry Men (Robin Hood: Men in Tights) * Armored Shrek - Darth Vader (Stars Wars) * Seven Dwarves - Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Kili and Fili (The Hobbit) * Snow White - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Cinderella - Elsa (Frozen) * Donkey's Old Owner - Mrs. Wicket (Mr. Bean: The Animated Series) * Peter Pan - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) * Tinker Bell - Brittany (Alvin & The Chipmunks) * Geppetto - Dr. Kyohei Yamane (Gojira) * Ogre Hunters - Han Solo (Star Wars), Indiana Jones and Stewie & Brian (Family Guy) * Captain of the Guards - Col. Sandurz (Spaceballs) * Witch - Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) * Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - General Grievous (Star Wars) * Baby Bear - Koda (Brother Bear) * Papa Bear - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) * Thelonius - Killow (Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Witches - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) * Three Fairies - Bossela, Lidressa and silvermist (Tinker bell disney) * Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Bart Simpson, and Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Wrestling Fan - Mulan * Woman cheering "alright" - Madoka (Metal Fight Beyblade) * Guard next to Farquaad - Imperial Stormtrooper (Star Wars) * Priest - Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) * Woman who faints - Odile's Mother (The Smurfs) Parts * Laval (Shrek) Part 1: Opening Credits ("All-Star")/"This is the part where you run away" * Laval (Shrek) Part 2: The Flying Talking Robot * Laval (Shrek) Part 3: An Odd Duo/'I'm makin' waffles!" * Laval (Shrek) Part 4: "What are you doing in my Swamp?!" * Laval (Shrek) Part 5: "Do you know the Muffin Man?"/Magic Mirror Kermit ("If You Like Pina Colada") * Laval (Shrek) Part 6: Welcome To Duloc/The Tournament ("Bad Reputation") * Laval (Shrek) Part 7: Lions Are like Onions/Parfaits ("I'm On My Way") * Laval (Shrek) Part 8: Crossing The Bridge/"That'll do, Jet Jaguar. That'll do" * Laval (Shrek) Part 9: Searching for Stairs/Battling Biollante * Laval (Shrek) Part 10: Rescuing Princess Jasmine * Laval (Shrek) Part 11: Escaping Biollante * Laval (Shrek) Part 12: Helmet Hair/Loki's Delivery Boy * Laval (Shrek) Part 13: Shelter for the Night * Laval (Shrek) Part 14: Constellations/"They judge me before they understand me" * Laval (Shrek) Part 15: Loki In Bed/Bird Blow-Up/Eggs * Laval (Shrek) Part 16: "Better in than out"/Monsieur Hans * Laval (Shrek) Part 17: "There's an arrow in your butt!"Road To Duloc ("My Beloved Monster") * Laval (Shrek) Part 18: Weedrat Dinner/Romance in the Sunset ("You Belong To Me") * Laval (Shrek) Part 19: Jet Jaguar Discover's The Princess' Secret * Laval (Shrek) Part 20: Sunrise/Loki's Proposal/"You Thought Wrong!"Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") * Laval (Shrek) Part 21: That's What Friends Are For/The Wedding * Laval (Shrek) Part 22: "I Object!"/Jasmine Becomes Li'Ella/Loki Gets Beaten * Laval (Shrek) Part 23: True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm A Believer") * Laval (Shrek) Part 24: End Credits Notes * Whenever Donkey speaks, his quotes are mixed with Jet Jaguar's sounds/Same with Mechagodzilla whenever the Armored Shrek speaks * The Dragon's sounds are replaced with Biollante's roars and other sounds Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:BfischerStudios